<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Moments by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713839">More Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, kuroken-freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of different moments in the life Kuroo and Kenma.<br/>Switching POVs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second fic moments including prompts by readers.  I hope you like it!</p><p> Self-indulgent because I love Kuroken.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STRETCH</strong>
</p><p>“Are you sure, Kitten?”</p><p>It was a quiet night for them when Kenma suddenly turned around to face his boyfriend of five years.  </p><p>“I want you to fuck me.” </p><p>Kuroo felt his dick push against his jeans, already rock hard upon hearing the quiet but determined announcement of the younger man.  They have been exploring, experimenting and getting to know what the other liked sexually.  Kuroo had been thinking about it, wondering what it would be like to finally fuck his boyfriend, but as always, was willing to wait for Kenma.</p><p>“Are you sure, Kitten?” he asked again as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend.  Long black hair with bleached tips spread out on the pillow, hickeys and bite marks all over his neck, eyes dilated with lust, chest heaving with desire.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Kuro…”</p><p>That moment, the first time he entered him, he rid them both of their virginity and the air in their lungs.</p><p>"Fuck," he gasped, "you're huge."  Kenma whined as he felt the stretch as he opened to let his boyfriend slide in.   Kuroo slowly let himself in, occasionally stopping to murmur encouragement and to let Kenma adjust to his girth.  When he finally bottomed, he began to slowly thrust in and out, drawing intense pleasure for both of them.  </p><p>He kept the pace slow and steady, until Kenma let out a long, low sound, and lifted his hips with every thrust.  He increased his pace until he felt his balls slap his ass with every thrust, and each time he let out another moan. Kuroo knew they were getting close. He grabbed Kenma’s legs and began thrusting as hard as he could. After a few more thrusts he grunted, slammed as far in as he could get, and unloaded deep inside him. At the same time, Kenma blew his load, his hot sticky cum shooting onto his chest.</p><p>Kenma settled in against Kuroo’s chest after he cleaned them both with a wet towel.  Kuroo looked down his slumbering boyfriend, kiss his forehead, whispered “I love you,” and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAIR</strong>
</p><p>“Go ahead and enter.  I told him you went home to get your things and you’d be back soon.  I gave him medicine already.”  </p><p>Kuroo nodded in acknowledgement and gently pushed Kenma’s bedroom door wider, letting a bit of light come in the darkened room.  He put down his overnight bag beside the futon laid out for him.  Kuroo’s guilt ratchet up as he quietly walked toward the lump on the bed, knowing that he’s the one who dragged him into playing volleyball.</p><p>Today’s match was grueling for them, even more so for Kenma who just started playing volleyball with the middle school team.  It was the first game Kenma played all sets as setter.  It was a well-fought game where they won, but as he looked at his best friend now, sleeping fitfully, he couldn’t help but question: was the win worth it?</p><p>He remembered feeling Kenma’s warmth as he leaned against Kuroo on their way home.  Maybe he should’ve talked to their coaches and asked them to sit Kenma for a while.  Or talked to their teammates and demanded to give the ball perfectly to Kenma so he didn’t have to move around much.</p><p>What kind of a best friend was he? He promised Kenma that volleyball was fun. This was not fun. He couldn’t take care of his friend.</p><p>The lump stirred and a quiet “Kuro” was murmured.  The light must’ve woken him up.  Kuroo quickly moved toward the bed and sat beside Kenma who immediately turned towards him and nuzzled his face against his thigh. </p><p>“It’s okay, Kuro.”</p><p>Kuro blinked back tears as he felt overwhelming relief at the softly spoken words.  He leaned back and made himself comfortable as he gently run his fingers through Kenma’s short black hair.  He watched as his best friend sighed contentedly, burrowed deeper against his thighs and fell asleep. He’d make a cute sound of protest every time Kuroo stopped playing with his hair. Kuroo decided right at that moment to not sleep and instead make sure that his friend slept through the night.</p><p>“Sleep tight, Kenma.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“I haven’t shouted like that in a long time.” </p><p>Kenma grumbled to Kuroo again as they enter his room.  He dumped his bag on the floor near his bed, got his PSP and started a game.  He channeled his annoyance to the game by furiously pushing the buttons. </p><p>“I was gone for a minute to talk to coach and then came back to see you and Tora drenched and dripping all over the gym floor!”</p><p>“It was not all over the gym floor.  And it wasn’t my fault.”</p><p>“Right.  You and Taketora were fighting and the only thing that could stop you was Fukunaga throwing water at you.  What did you even fight about?”</p><p>“He’s just so annoying with all his talk about guts.”  Kenma could feel the weight of Kuroo’s stare as he continued playing his game.  He sighed and admitted, “He called me ‘gutless brat’.” </p><p>“Kenma.”</p><p>Kenma just ended the game, a clear sign of his distress, grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom.  His jerky movements weren’t lost on Kuroo, who also did the same.  Silence reigned as the two friends quietly got ready for bed.  </p><p>In a few minutes, both of them were clad in pajamas and ready to sleep.  Kenma got on the bed and settled in deep into the covers.  His mind still racing from the events that happened that morning.  He cringed when he remembered how he shouted and fought Taketora all because of guts. </p><p>The room got dark and he felt the bed dipped as Kuroo lay down beside him.  He didn’t say anything as Kuroo settled behind him, his hand itching to get his PSP so he could play until he couldn’t think anymore.  Maybe then he’d fall asleep.  </p><p>“C’mere,” he heard Kuroo’s sleepy murmur as he was turned and settled into Kuroo’s chest.  He snuggled closer and let Kuroo’s steady heartbeat calm his racing mind.  Kenma closed his eyes and let the soft, rhythmic caress of Kuroo’s hand on his hair lull him to sleep.</p><p>~~</p><p>“What took you so long?” grumbled the pouting boy on the bed.</p><p>“Kai and Yaku wanted to go over the game plan for tomorrow’s game.”  Kuroo answered while walking towards the bed and its grumpy but cute occupant who raised his arms and gestured at him with grabby hands.  </p><p>“I’m so tired, Kuro, running around and baiting Sarukawa’s players,” whined Kenma as he tugged the older boy closer to him.  As soon as they’re comfortable, with Kenma half-draped over Kuroo, he grabbed his hands and put it on his head.</p><p>Kuroo immediately threaded his fingers through Kenma’s hair, watching as his boyfriend let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for working hard today.” He murmured as he softly kissed Kenma’s forehead while stroking Kenma’s hair, lulling him to sleep.</p><p>“Hmmm… love you, Kuro.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ROSES</strong>
</p><p>Kuroo’s co-workers talk animatedly about their relationships, and about all the romantic things their significant others do for them. He listens and gives an impressed hum every now and then, blinking his hazel brown eyes back at them. And when they ask him if he’s ever experienced something like that, he doesn’t hesitate the least to shake his head in a truthful denial.</p><p>His co-workers never fail to be surprised by the fact he has stayed for over five years in a relationship that has the least amount of romanticism involved from his partner.</p><p>Their claims get Kuroo thinking, sometimes. Sure, Kenma isn’t a guy for roses, red wine and singing praises in his name. He’s the type who prefers to stay at home than go to a fancy dinner date, wear hoodie and sweats rather than suits (although he’s a CEO of a successful company) and sleep than plan romantic outings together.</p><p>But that doesn’t really matter to Kuroo in the least.</p><p>It doesn’t because all those romantic fools who don’t really understand what love is about come and go from his co-workers’ lives, while he continues being together with Kenma. He sees both his men and women co-workers crying and disappointed from shallow loves and dishonest romantics.</p><p>Kuroo has to admit, from a person outside looking in their relationship, it would seem that it is bland, boring and devoid of fairy tale-like romance.</p><p>It’s probably true, too, since the romantic things Kenma would do is behind closed doors.  That never bothered Kuroo because roses, poems and words of devotion spoken out loud in front of an ‘audience’ are not what Kuroo wants and needs.</p><p>All he needs is to continue cuddling with the same person, night after night, sharing his bed, his heart and his life.  His name a soft murmur, his skin tingling with the lightest of touches dancing across his chest, hair spread as his love nuzzles his neck.  Roses, serenades and fairy tale romance inconsequential as he drifts off to blissful sleep cradling his unromantic boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FREEZE</strong>
</p><p>It baffles Kenma why there’s such an impalpable excitement over snow.  Its’s not as if it is a once in a lifetime experience.  Winter comes every year, for cripes’ sake. The only kinds of snow he likes are the snow in pictures and the softly falling flakes he watches from the warm sanctuary of his bedroom.</p><p>He must admit, while looking at the world outside, snow is pretty and easy on the eyes, make things seem like one is in a middle of fairy tale.</p><p>But it’s cold.</p><p>It’s wet.</p><p>It’s unpleasant. </p><p>Kuroo, on the other hand, immensely enjoys goofing around in the white menace. Having snowball fights, making snowmen and snow angels -- you name it, he enjoys it.  He’s always eager as long as it has anything to do with messing around in the snow.  In some occasions, even roping the entire Nekoma team with his snowy shenanigans.</p><p> Kenma doesn’t understand where he gets all that enthusiasm and he dissuades it as much as he could, including but not limited to ignoring, hiding, glaring and screaming.</p><p>However, there are very rare moments when Kuroo’s enthusiasm will become extremely contagious, and Kenma will end up spending half an hour or so frolicking in the white fluffiness with him.  He’ll indulge his overeager boyfriend by going outside and participating in whatever snowy activities he planned for the day until they both freeze.</p><p>Kenma always feels sorry later, because regardless how much fun he finds it while they’re out playing together, his frozen extremities are anything but fun.</p><p>His fingers are so numb he can’t move them, can’t hold his games and that makes him grumpy. His thighs are so cold they’re like ice. His feet are so frozen he doesn’t feel them anymore. His face hurts from the biting cold. His nose is practically an ice cube sitting atop his face.</p><p>He’s so vulnerable to the negative temperatures it’s kind of ridiculous.</p><p>In time, Kenma learned how to be okay despite the cold and humour Kuroo’s love for snow.  It’s simple, actually.  All he needs is a bit of pouting, whining, and sniffling until his boyfriend feels bad.</p><p>He’ll complain until Kuroo takes it upon himself, once they’re in the comfort of their home, to warm him up.</p><p>He’ll cradle his face gently, his warm palms atop his frozen cheeks transferring heat to his body. </p><p>Kuroo’ll rain little kisses all over his forehead, his chin, his cheeks and nose, until they stop feeling like someone else’s, the tingling sensation his ministrations send down his spine being very much his own.</p><p>He’ll rub circles into his feet, until it gets the blood running into his extremities again.  He’ll caress his way up to his calves, and then his thighs, slightly alarmed at how cold his flesh there feels, prompting him to be even more thorough with the way he kneads his way up his legs.</p><p>By the time Kuroo redeems himself for turning him into an icicle outside, he’s already raised his body’s temperature so high Kenma feels like he might just melt like snow from the way his loins and body burn with aching need for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>UNIFORM</strong>
</p><p>Rarely, when Kuroo is being an annoying jerk and is royally pissing Kenma off, or goes way over the line during Kodzuken’s live streams, he just goes for the jugular and threatens him with “no sex for a week” thing.  Kenma does this knowing that this will give the most damage to his fiancé.</p><p> The first time he does, Kuroo’s honestly a bit scared.</p><p>He’s quite sure Kenma can go on a lot longer than him without the sex.<br/>
</p><p>Around the third day, he starts working out a lot more than usual (to deal with the pent-up frustration, thank you very much for that, Kitten). He spends a lot of time walking around half-naked in their apartment, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face and trekking down his body tantalizingly, outlining his perfectly toned muscles to a captivated spectator.</p><p>His way of dealing with the predicament unwittingly makes him much too compelling for Kenma to be able to keep his hands off of him, but Kenma’s pride wouldn’t let him make the first move.  He’s the one who declared ‘no sex for a week’ and Kuroo wouldn’t let him forget if he goes back on his word.</p><p>On the fifth day, Kenma couldn’t take it anymore.  Kuroo just set a glass of water on his table while he was streaming, murmured “Drink up, Kitten, I’m going to shower” and planted a kiss on his hair before stretching and leaving.  Kenma took the time appreciating the muscles on Kuroo’s shirtless back and the tautness of his buttocks.  He eyed his fiancé’s retreating figure with hunger as he quickly ended his stream and devised a plan to end the torture he inadvertently subjected them to.</p><p>Kuroo just finished the ‘coldest shower known to mankind’ and stepped into their bedroom when he saw his ‘old Nekoma #1’ uniform-wearing fiancé on his tiptoes, arms outstretched and attempting to grab something from the top of their wardrobe.  He stood there, motionless and transfixed, the relief from the cold shower evaporated in an instant, silently wishing he had telekinesis so he could make the uniform go higher and give him a peep show.</p><p>“What are you doing, Kitten?” he asked, voice deep and raspy with suppressed desire.</p><p>“I’m trying to get the game consoles we stored there last spring cleaning.” Kenma murmured, not looking at Kuroo.</p><p>“You know the consoles are not there.”</p><p>“They’re not?”</p><p>“No. You moved them to your game room.  The consoles were never stored there in the first place.”</p><p>“They’re not?”</p><p>“What are you doing, Kitten?” Kuroo asked, stalking towards Kenma like a predator eyeing his prey: silent, dangerous, and ready to attack.</p><p>“I just said…” Kenma turned around and his movement cause the wide neck of Kuroo’s uniform to fall off his shoulder.  He moved to fix it, only to stop when he heard Kuroo’s command. </p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Kenma gasped at the unconcealed desire in Kuroo’s voice and darkened eyes.  He warily looked up and closed his eyes at the chaste forehead kiss he received when Kuroo reached him, standing so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from his body. </p><p>Kenma unconsciously stood on tiptoes, tilting his head, giving access to Kuroo’s mouth as he kissed and nipped his way to his neck.  He let out a low whimper as Kuroo’s mouth started sucking, nibbling and biting his neck.  “I tried, Kitten,” nibble. “You smell so good,” lick. “I have to have you now,” suck. “Going to make you feel so good,” bite.</p><p>“Kuro…” he whispered as Kuroo’s arms encircled his hips and grabbed his buttocks, kneading the plump flesh as he continued to scatter kisses, leaving hickeys along Kenma’s neck.  He felt Kuroo’s arm snaked around his middle, and braced himself when Kuroo lifted him, latching his arms and legs around Kuroo like a koala.  As Kuroo’s hands move under his thighs for support, he leaned in and whispered “Finally.”</p><p>Their lips vibrated with sexual energy as they gave in to each other, as if they were both waiting for this moment for ages, instead of days, all the stifled desire burst into lust and passion.  Lips parted, tongues sliding in; tasting, savoring, demanding.  Their hearts skipping a beat, hands kneading, exploring.  Breaking apart only to fuse back again, a throaty moan, harsh growl and whimpers break the quiet of the room. They break apart to suck in much needed air. </p><p>“You planned this.” </p><p>“Did not.”</p><p>“Oh, you definitely did.”</p><p>“Did not.”</p><p>Kuroo threw Kenma on the bed, watching as the movement lifted the uniform and bared his smooth thighs.  Licking his lips, he crawled on top of his fiancé, nudging his legs apart and lifting his uniform over Kenma’s head.</p><p>“Wearing my old uniform, stretching, giving me glimpses of these creamy thighs.  You’re such a tease Kitten.” Kuroo said as he closed his lips around a puckered nipple, sucking, licking and biting.</p><p>Kenma gasped, writhed and moaned low, and decided to give the final blow to Kuroo’s restraint.</p><p>“Tetsu… Tetsu… I need you.”</p><p>Kuroo’s relieved to find out then that Kenma’s threats of that sort are quite hollow.</p><p>And, frankly, he’s having so much fun reminding Kenma that he is as much of a pervert as he is, and that Kuroo is just the more honest in expressing his desire out of the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MORNINGS</strong>
</p><p>A convenient turn of events gave Kenma a perfect opportunity.</p><p>With his parents out of town because of a business trip, there was no one to wake him out of bed in the morning.  And, considering how much he loathed morning practice and classes, particularly during Mondays, he had the best plan to stay in bed and sleep as long as he wanted before he graces the school with his presence.  </p><p>It was supposed to be the perfect plan.</p><p>It most certainly didn’t involve a certain rooster-haired monster barging into his room at the wee hours of the morning, calling his name in a volume so loud for this kind of hour that it was almost obscene.</p><p>“KIIIIIII-YYYAAAN-MMMAAAA!” he dragged out every syllable in a sing-song tone. “It’s morning! Wake up, already!”</p><p>At that moment he knew he failed as a strategist.  How could the team call him the brains of the team when he forgot to add in the biggest obstacle in his perfect plan.   </p><p>He swore to God, he’d never paid it much attention but Kuroo’s voice sounded the most annoying thing he had ever heard in his life at that very moment.</p><p>In response to his call, Kenma simply turned to give him his back, throwing a pillow over his head and burrowing deeper into his comforter to block out his insufferable voice as best as he could.</p><p>Kuroo huffed, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed Kenma critically, burrowed deep into his covers.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Kyanma, stop acting like such a kid and start getting ready for school,” he told him as he tried to pry the pillow away from his head.</p><p>Thankfully, while he was still sleepy and irritated, he couldn’t seem to coordinate his limbs or muscles very well because Kuroo ended up prying the item out of his hold after a brief scuffle.</p><p>Once he did, he gave him a victorious smirk that threatened to erupt into a full-blown grin at the sour look he saw Kenma throwing him from underneath the comforter.</p><p>“Go away, Kuro,” Kenma grouched in a deeply displeased tone. He opted for throwing the covers higher over his body in the absence of his pillow, doing his best to will him away.</p><p>“Oi, I’m not going anywhere until you get up and start getting ready for school. Auntie’s orders,” he added as an afterthought, but it definitely had the effect that he intended.</p><p>He saw Kenma stiffen under the covers, and he could imagine he was already glaring moodily through bleary eyes at the wall next to his bed.</p><p>“Auntie called me to ask me to come in and wake you up in the mornings on time for school instead of loafing around the whole day while she and Uncle are out of town.  She was hundred percent sure you’d try to ditch school while they’re on their business trip.” He explained smugly, knowing that he won this time.  </p><p>Kenma glared ill-temperedly at the wall in front of him, begging the gods for some patience.  He was not a morning person, and this was definitely one of his worst mornings ever already.</p><p>“Come on, Kenma, stop resisting. We don’t have all day,” he told him in that lecturing tone he so despised. “You’re already wide awake, so you might as well go wash up and get dressed.”</p><p>He was so irked that he doubted he’d be able to fall asleep even if he tried to.</p><p>“I hate you so much right now,” he told him in a tone so cold it could chill someone to the bones.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know, you hate waking up early and you hate me for making you do it. I’m sorry for ruining your plans of playing hooky for a week. Now will you please be so kind of wash up and get ready for school?”</p><p>He glared at him some more but proceeded to head towards the bathroom down the hall to brush his teeth and wash his face. He was sure there was some way he would be able to get back at him for this—he just didn’t know it yet.</p><p>~~ </p><p>“Kuro, can’t you at least do something about the way you come in to wake me?” Kenma pouted after failing to dissuade him out of coming to wake him every day until his parents came back.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked innocently, obviously completely oblivious to the damage he did earlier.</p><p>Kenma’s pout turned into a deeper frown.</p><p>“I mean, you can’t just barge into someone’s room in the morning and start screaming at them to wake up. It’s bad manners,” he informed him nonchalantly. </p><p>“Besides, if you continue doing what you’re doing in the mornings to me for a week, I’ll end up with deep emotional trauma by Saturday,” he told him as he dragged his feet towards school.</p><p>Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, giving the notion some consideration. </p><p>“Just… figure out a nicer way to wake people up, okay?”</p><p>Kuroo gave another thoughtful hum, falling behind him when he slowed his walking.</p><p>A nicer way to wake someone up, huh…</p><p>~~</p><p>Tuesday morning found Kuroo letting himself into the Kozume household with the help of the spare key Kozume-san had left in his care while she and her husband were out of town.</p><p>The tall middle blocker left his shoes at the door, discarding his school bag at one of the kitchen chairs as well while he made his way towards Kenma’s room.</p><p>He was sure that the “emotional trauma by the end of the week” nonsense was well, nonsense, but he did concede that the “Come on, Kyan-ma, wake up!” yelling was definitely not a very nice way to stir him from sleep. Especially when considering how bad he was at dealing with waking up early.</p><p>So, instead of barging into his room like he had the previous day, he opened the door as quietly as he could, letting himself in practically on his tip-toes. He closed the door as carefully as he opened it, making his way slowly to his bed.</p><p>Kenma’s covers were pulled up only up to his waist and Kuroo could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept soundly, obviously undisturbed by his presence in the premise.</p><p>He walked over to his bed and sat as carefully as he could on its edge. He put his arm on the other side of him, as he lowered himself over his sleeping form.</p><p>“Kenma. Kitten, wake up,” he said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>As soon as he did, he realized that he might end up giving Kenma a fright if he woke him like this.</p><p>At the very least, that was his justification for lowering himself beside Kenma, gently touching his cheek.  He definitely did not do it because he looked so adorable and endearing while he was asleep.</p><p>“Kitten, wake up,” he said softly, fingers grazing his soft cheek. His eyes widened his surprise when Kenma made a sound in his sleep, turned a little and nuzzled his fingers and sleepily murmured “hmmm, Kuro.” </p><p>“It’s morning. Come on, we have to go to school.” Kuro said with a bit more strength in his tone.  </p><p>Kenma murmured his name again as his eyes starting to blink open and, honestly, Kuroo couldn’t help himself this time. He lowered his head to press a soft kiss to his cheek.</p><p>When he straightened again, Kenma’s head was turned to him and he was blinking up at him with bleary, half-lidded eyes.  Kuroo couldn’t contain the grin that stretched his lips.</p><p>“Wake up,” he told him again with a kind smile, brushing his fingers against the side of Kenma’s face and temple. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t get a move on soon.”</p><p>Kuroo watched as realization seemed to dawn on Kenma that the feeling against his cheek earlier had been of his best friend kissing him awake.</p><p>He also relished the triumphant feeling he felt when he saw the blush creep up his neck and cheeks while he kept standing over him, effectively trapping Kenma between himself and the mattress. </p><p>Kuroo didn’t need to ask him to know whether Kenma still thought he’d get emotional trauma by the end of the week.  The small smile on Kenma’s face that he tried to hide told Kuroo in more words than he would ever use that he believed this was a vast improvement of his morning call skills.</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!🥰</p><p>Sorry for posting again, had to correct some mistakes. Thanks!🥰</p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.<br/>❤️❤️<br/>Kuroken Soulmates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>